


Date Night

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mission Fic, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: Sure it would be nice to do the whole dinner and roses thing, but honestly? This is just as good.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> finally caught up!

It’s probably not exactly your typical date. But then again, neither of them are exactly typical. Sure it would be nice to do the whole dinner and roses thing, but honestly? This is just as good. 

There are eight hostiles surrounding them — which is actually quite insulting — and Natasha’s back to back with Sharon, her stun batons held in either hand, crouched low. The corridor is brightly lit, and on the other side of the door Sharon is facing, behind one half of the security (if that’s what they are), is what they’re looking for. 

The other side strikes first, and the whole room bursts into action, fists and bullets and knives flying. She keeps one eye on her opponents and the other on her partner. Not for the first time, Natasha marvels at how in sync she and Sharon are together, the enemy really doesn’t stand a chance, let alone only six of their agents. 

“Hey babe,” calls Sharon, only slightly out of breath, fending off two guards before knocking them out. God, she’s such a badass, it’s so hot, Natasha thinks to herself.

“Yeah?” she replies, and takes down two of her own.

“I love you,” and Sharon punches one so hard in the jaw she actually hears it crack. “You know that right?”

“Of course.” There are only a few left, and one of them has to have the key. They both have ICERS, sure, but it’s date night so they’re allowed to admit their having fun, even if she knows of a few people that would disapprove. “I love you too.  _ You  _ know  _ that  _ right?”

“Yeah.”

Reaching into her pocket, Sharon pulls out something small and black and throws it in Natasha’s direction. Instinctively, Natasha snatches it out of the air.

She looks at it. It’s a small, dark, velvet box. Which, typically speaking, can only really mean one thing.  

Natasha takes two out with her Widow bites and a second later Sharon has the last one held in a choke hold, gun pointed straight at his head. It won’t kill him, sure, it’s only the ICER, but it does look pretty convincing. 

“What’s the passcode?” asks Sharon, gritting her teeth, and Natasha stands over him, allowing herself to, like, loom, she’s perfectly aware she has that kind of menacing aura which makes most shit themselves (even though Sharon says she kind of likes it, a lot.)

The man stutters something immediately, spineless, and Natasha tries the numbers on the keypad and they actually work. Which is a first. 

Of course, Sharon shoots him with the ICER anyway. 

“Marry me?” she asks, brushing blond hair out of her eyes and kneeling down on one knee. 

Natasha rolls her eyes but allows a fond smile to grace her lips. “Really?” she smirks. “Here?”

Sharon shrugs lightly, looking just a little sheepish, as it to say:  _ ‘where else? _ ’ And she’s sort of right — where else would they do this? When else but now?

Letting out a laugh, loud and a little giddy, Natasha steps forward before bringing Sharon up and holding her close by her waist. “I love you,” she says again, meeting her eyes.

And Sharon snickers but doesn’t look away. “I know,” she replies. “So yes?”

“Yes,” says Natasha and kisses her hard, gentle and demanding and everything Natasha has ever wanted but never thought she’d have. There’s the hot chocolate they shared still lingering on her tongue, and the coffee, and most importantly it’s Sharon. It’s her girlfriend — it’s her  _ fiance. _

And fuck if that doesn’t sound good, even just in her head. 

_ “Did you guys just get engaged?” _ Coulson’s voice rings through their earpieces, bewildered. “ _ Like, for real? Did that just happen?” _

Natasha looks down at Sharon and grins. “Shut up, Phil,” she says, and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this was really fun to write and i love these two together <3<3<3


End file.
